Reencuentro
by Chica Joker
Summary: En el mas alla, luego de ser asesinado por Ryuk, Light Yagami se encuentra de nueva cuenta con una persona que hacia tiempo no veia. Una extraña charla entre ambos, antes de ir al eterno destino inevitable.


**Death Note.**

**Reencuentro.**

**One Shot.**

-¿Qué, qué pasa…? ¿Dónde estoy..? ¿Ryuk…?

Un chico vaga por entre la espesa niebla de un lugar que antes no ha visto. Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a ver con un poco de esfuerzo, puesto que es algo complicado. Se escuchan gritos por todos lados y a la vez tan lejanos de sí, es difícil decidir que sitio es ese. Mira su mano derecha, puede moverla e incluso levantarla. Antes tuvo la vaga sensación de que estaba sangrando, al igual que parte de su cuerpo. La Death Note… No la tiene, no puede verla… ¿Acaso Ryuk lo había matado? Esa idea le dio coraje, el haber muerto sin lograr conquistar el mundo ideal que había anhelado…

-Light… ¿Eres tú?

Una voz que apenas se dejaba oír cayó como rayo sobre sus oídos. Podía adivinar de quien era. Reconocía ese timbre, era él… Si, ese maldito por el cual todo se había ido abajo… Caminó, aunque la verdad más bien había flotado sobre lo que fuera el piso. La voz que había oído se acercaba cada vez mas hacia él, pero esta vez era con una sombra. La sombra era muy familiar, encorvada, y si ese era el cabello estaba muy alborotado.

-"Debe ser él… L"

En efecto, el mejor detective del mundo, Elle Lawliet, hacia acto de aparición, despejando la niebla a su alrededor. Sus ojos, tan vacuos, inexpresivos, conservaban esa frialdad de siempre. Ya no se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. Ahora solo llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón tan blanco como su camiseta. Light se miró un momento a si mismo y se percató de que lucía ropas semejantes, y del mismo color. L quedó de pie a unos pocos metros de Light, quien no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos con un gesto asqueado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea que incluso se lo toparía en el mas allá.

-Light Yagami, o mejor dicho, Kira… No puedo decir que sea un gusto verte…

-L… Lo mismo digo… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

-No lo he contado, la verdad en este sitio el tiempo es lo de menos, solo algo relativo… Los años no transcurren como tales. Es como un solo día sin término…

-Noto que no estás muy a gusto en este sitio. Se supone que tu alma como las demás, debió tener un destino definitivo, el cielo o el infierno, ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, sabes que soy Kira, y como usé la libreta de la muerte este es mi destino… El limbo, le llaman muchos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien, te lo diré… Te estaba esperando…

-¿Es… Esperando…? ¿A mi?

-Detesto repetir lo dicho…-L se mordía el labio inferior-Necesitaba decirte unas cuantas cosas…

-Eso es un absurdo. Haz esperado el día de mi muerte para decirme algo que seguro me tiene sin cuidado. En lugar de irte a tu infierno… Ahí es donde debes estar.

-Como tú, Light… Pero el destino ha sido un poco condescendiente contigo.

-¿Condescendiente? Claro que no. De haber actuado lo que llamas destino con condescendencia yo estaría vivo aun, y reinando en un mundo perfecto, el cual tú no querías respetar… Nada te costaba quedarte en el anonimato, de haberme apoyado, incluso tú estarías con vida… Y comiendo tu chatarra…

-Light… ¿Te gusta blofear aun después de muerto? No dejas de ser el mismo cínico de siempre… Te miras en esta circunstancia y ni de ese modo dejas de ser un engreído. Parece que tu cabeza no comprende tu real situación. Este no es el mundo que anhelas, no yo soy uno de los que haz podido manipular. En concreto, esa clase de altanería no va conmigo.

-Estás siendo muy irracional, tarde que temprano te irás de aquí y no voy a tener que oírte, jamás… Al menos escucha lo que de verdad es prudente. Esto se fue a la mierda por tu culpa. Admítelo.

-No creas que me da gusto estar muerto, aquí no hay golosinas, pastelillos o caramelos…

-¡¿Es lo único que extrañas, idiota?! ¡Lo que yo he perdido posee un valor mayor y mucho más significativo que tus porquerías…!

-Cada quien tiene sus prioridades…

-Pero las tuyas son el colmo… L… Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando morías en mis brazos? Debiste sentirte derrotado…

-No. Por que a pesar de que morí, morí sabiendo la verdad. No pude gritarla, ni comunicarla a otros, pero lo que importa es que lo supe. Siempre estuve en lo correcto. Tú eres Kira, o alguna vez lo fuiste. Y dime, ¿Qué se sintió ser derrotado por un niño? Un niño que seguro te recordó a mí, supongo, ya que llegó a las mismas conclusiones que yo.

-¡Grr…! ¿Y te atreves a hablar de altanería? Near es un completo estúpido. Pero el compararte con él no te va a dar nada. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer… Lástima que no pude detenerlo… Pero aun así, yo fui mejor que él, y que ese idiota de Mello. Y en cuanto a las conclusiones, pudiste haberlas mandado a ellos... Nadie me puede asegurar que no le informaste a Near al respecto.

-Claro que no-L desvió la mirada en son de fastidio-Yo no tenia esa clase de necesidad. Contarle a un huérfano de la Wammy's house mis investigaciones me habría hecho quedar como una basura de detective. No te gusta admitir que Near es un chico inteligente. O, tal vez que tú te delataste en algo que incluso un niño pudo descifrar…

-¡Cállate! ¡No dices más que idioteces! Soy la persona más inteligente del mundo…

-Si, señor inteligente, entonces, ¿Cómo es que estás muerto?

-Tan muerto como tú, mayor detective del mundo…

-Buena esa…-L sonrió de un modo raro, y luego volvió su rostro inexpresivo-Ambos inteligentes, y ahora estamos muertos… Derrotados por un par de niños.

-Pero, si yo fui quien te derrotó…

-Por eso, nunca dejaste de actuar tan infantil. Quizá por esa razón te delataste. Nunca olvidaré que por tu tonta altanería y ganas de restregarle tu triunfo anunciado de modo anticipado a Near, terminaste por descubrirte.

-…

Light le miraba con molestia. Era raro, pero ese tipo tenía razón. De haber sido un poco más reservado, de olvidar sus ganas de gritarle a todos los presentes ese día que era Kira, tal vez, y solo tal vez su destino no habría terminado de ese modo. L no le apartaba los ojos de encima. Sus ojos negros, tan fríos… Aun estando muerto le parecían muy reales. En tanto, L estaba al pendiente de las reacciones corporales de Light. Aunque lo deseara, ya no podía juzgarlo, o llevarlo ante la justicia. Solo le restaba el gozar de un modo el incomodarlo con esa clase de conclusiones.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Eres tan divertido, L!

-Tomas mi razonamiento como excusa de burla. Solo con ello das a entender lo obvio, no sabes como responderme…

-No, L… No importa si no te puedo responder mas, ya no vale la pena. Si fui infantil, o no, eso no va más al caso. Lo que importa es que a pesar de que hemos muerto, ellos nos van a recordar, como al gran detective L, y el Gran Dios Kira.

-Dios Kira… Absurdo, malo y perdido. Nunca lo vas a entender. En fin, ya te dije lo que quería decir, ahora me voy…

-¿Tan pronto, te urge irte a bañar en los calderos del infierno?

-No, Light. Me urge dejar de oírte…

-¡Imbécil!

Un portal se abrió ante la mirada atónita de Light. L entró en dicho portal, el cual lo conduciría al sitio donde las almas esperaban su juicio según lo vivido en el mundo humano. Arriba, en lo que podría ser el cielo de ese Limbo, Light creyó vislumbrar las siluetas de los shinigamis. Abajo, donde antes estaba el portal que L había cruzado, podría estar la Tierra, el mundo de los humanos.

-Si ese es el mundo shinigami, y ese es el mundo de los humanos, ¿Dónde están el cielo y el infierno? Ryuk dijo que mi alma no iría a ninguno de esos dos sitios, pero de cualquier manera me intriga saber donde están… Tal vez eso es algo que no tengo derecho a saber. Como sea… Estar muerto, es tan aburrido…

**FIN**

Hola. Pues este fue una pequeña plática entre este par que nunca van a dejar de tener sus diferencias. Quise hacer algo parecido desde hace rato, pero bueno, al fin quedó. Comentarios aceptados. Lástima que tengan tan abandonados los fics de Death Note. Casi nadie los visita.

See ya!

**Notas:** **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


End file.
